Revenge
by 20Gag
Summary: Sehun seorang adik penjual barang ilegal. Luhan seorang kepala kepolisian. Luhan menangkap kakak Sehun, dan tugas Sehun adalah balas dendam. PWP, almost BDSM. HunHan! yaoi, RnR?


Annyeong! Author balik lagi dengan ff oneshot kedua di fandom ini! yaaaa, tidak usah banyak cincong! Intinya ini Hunhan, dan ini pwp. Mohon bagi yang tidak suka alur pwp atau pair dsb, klik back. Karena author gamau terima bash. Terima kasih.

.

.

HUNHAN

.

.

PWP – YAOI CONTENT – ALMOST BDSM

.

.

Revenge

.

.

Sudah sekitar seminggu Luhan bisa menghirup udara segar selepas menjalankan tugas dan perkara yang tak kunjung kelar selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ya, penyelundupan obat-obat terlarang juga kasus trafficking yang sempat menjadi buah pembicaraan media. Berkat seorang detektif dan kerja keras Luhan selaku kepala penyelidik pihak berwajib, kini tersangka ditangkap.

Sore hari, Luhan tengah berjalan-jalan dengan anjing golden rateriver kesayangannya sendiri di pesisir sungai, udara sejuknya menyapa kulit halus Luhan. Ia terus melangkah membawa hewan peliharaannya berkeliling kota sejenak, biasanya saat sore hari keadaan sudah mulai sepi, tapi kali ini berbeda karena ini malam minggu. Malam dimana biasanya para pasangan keluar dan bermain sampai larut, tidak berlaku bagi Luhan karena ia masih melajang di umurnya yang ke duapuluh tujuh tahun. Ia pikir tanpa pendamping pun ia bisa merawat semuanya sendiri, ia hanya butuh teman bermain dan itu adalah Goldy, hewan peliharaannya yang ia beli sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Sudah cukup lama.

"Gold, kau tunggu disini, aku akan membeli kopi dulu. Jangan kabur, arraseo?" ucap Luhan sembari mengikatkan tali yang sedaritadi ia pegang di dekat bangku pinggir sungai.

Selama Luhan mengantri untuk memesan kopi, Goldy kerap menggonggong dan cukup mengganggu sekitar, Luhan berkali-kali memberi isyarat untuk diam tapi seakan ia bukan anjing penurut pada biasanya, dan lagi kini Goldy berontak hingga tali yang mengikatnya di dekat bangku terputus.

"GOLDY, HEI!" teriak Luhan sambil berlari menyusul anjing berukuran besar itu, larinya benar-benar cepat dan tak tentu arah, Luhan bahkan tak tau ia akan dibawa kemana oleh anjing peliharaannya, yang jelas ia tak akan begitu saja melepaskan teman satu-satunya di apartemen pribadi miliknya.

Dapat terlihat sosok Goldy yang menghilang di tikungan dan Luhan kian mempercepat larinya tak ingin kehilangan jejak. Saat Luhan menikung, yang ia dapati adalah jalan buntu, atau tepatnya gudang barang yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, Luhan yakin pasti ia masuk ke dalam sana.

"Ck, awas saja, kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah cemilan selama sebulan!" tuturnya dengan nada jengkel.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dan tak ada penerangan disana, sangat gelap. Padahal ini belum malam atau petang, masih jam empat sore.

GUK GUK!

"Gold...? hey ayo kemari, kita harus pulang sebelum gelap! Ayo keluar Goldy!" seru Luhan dari mulut pintu gudang tersebut.

"Ukh... kau yang memaksaku Gold..."

Luhan melangkah memasuki gudang tersebut dan menyalakan handphonenya untuk membantu penerangan, samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara Goldy kian menjauh, dengan cepat Luhan segera mengikuti arah perginya suara itu tanpa menyadari bahwa pintu gudang yang tadinya terbuka kini sudah tertutup rapat.

_GUK GUK_

Luhan dapat mendengar suara Goldy seakan tengah bermain dengan seseorang di ujung suatu ruangan yang terdapat penerangan redup di dalamnya, ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan menemukan peliharaannya tengah bermain dengan tikus yang nampak berlari kesana kemari menghindari anjingnya.

"Omooooo Goldy! Hanya mengejar ini saja kau sampa—"

BRAAKK!

Suara pintu dibanting terdengar dari area punggung Luhan, refleks ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi yang sedang menghisap sepuntung rokok, nafas Luhan sesak sesaat. Ia tidak suka asap rokok.

"Ukhh... bahaya, Goldy kau dimana? Hey!" panggil Luhan tapi tak ada jawaban, ia mencoba menajamkan pengelihatannya dan mendapati anjingnya terkapar lemas dengan tikus yang entah sejak kapan pecah dan mengeluarkan cairan hijau. Tunggu, itu bukan tikus. Melainkan replika tikus. Luhan dijebak.

Ia panik dan mencoba membangunkan Goldy tapi tak ada respon.

"Dia hanya terbius, jangan panik." Seru seseorang di belakang Luhan. Luhan bernafas lega mendengarnya.

"Siapa kau? Ada urusan apa kau dengan anjingku?"

"Anjingmu? Justru aku ada urusan denganmu. Namaku Wu Sehun, adik kandung Wu Kris, yang baru kau penjara minggu lalu."

"Kau ingin balas dendam? Hm?"

"Tepat."

Sehun mengeluarkan pistol dari jas yang ia pakai dan ia arahkan tepat di depan kepala Luhan, sebenarnya Luhan panik, tapi ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Seraya Sehun hendak menarik pelatuknya, Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Hmph— ternyata hanya sok kuat." Kata Sehun sambil menyimpan kembali pistolnya ke dalam jas, ia menghampiri Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lemas lalu ia menendang bahu Luhan hingga ia terjatuh. Sehun menempelkan puntung rokok yang ia hisap di kulit Luhan hingga ia menjerit kesakitan. Luhan punya luka bakar sekarang.

"Sakitnya tidak seberapa dibanding aku kehilangan satu-satunya keluargaku." Katanya dingin.

Ia mengikat Luhan dengan tambang kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan dan membekap mulutnya dengan kain merah lusuh. Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak panik dan memikirkan cara untuk kabur. Tapi sia-sia saat Sehun mulai menjilat leher Luhan.

"Mmmmhh!" desahan meluncur dari mulut Luhan yang tertutup kain. Sehun kembali menjilat leher itu dan menghisapnya kasar, bercak-bercak merah terpajang disana.

Sweater yang dipakai Luhan disobek Sehun dan menampakkan kulit mulus itu, sejujurnya tak lagi mulus karena ada bekas luka bakar akibat rokok sejak tadi.

Sehun menggigit nipple Luhan hingga Luhan mengerang keras, ia tak leluasa berpikir jernih karena gejolak aneh yang menyerbu tubuhnya. Luhan memberontak mencoba melepas ikatan mati di kedua tangannya, tapi Sehun malah menindih tubuh Luhan dan duduk di atas perutnya membuat Luhan sesak. Perlahan Sehun membuka celana Luhan dan meremas barang privasi miliknya, Luhan hendak berteriak kalau saja Sehun tidak mencium bibirnya meski tertutup kain lusuh tersebut. Teriakan Luhan tertahan, bahkan saat Sehun memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang Luhan yang masih sangat virgin itu.

"Sempit sekali _bitch!_ Sedih sekali kau masih virgin di umurmu yang hampir kepala tiga." Ejek Sehun.

"Hmmhhhh..." Luhan meneteskan air matanya dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sehun di atasnya, ia mengutuk akan langsung membunuh Sehun setelah ini.

Bahkan setelah memasukkan tiga jari, Sehun menambahkan semua jari panjangnya masuk ke lubang sempit itu hingga Luhan benar-benar menjerit kesakitan. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terkoyak secara tiba-tiba, wajahnya memerah dan matanya sembab karena terus menangis.

Puas memainkan lubang Luhan dengan jarinya, tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung membuka celananya dan menusuk lubang sempit itu dengan benda miliknya yang jauh lebih besar dari kelima jarinya barusan.

"MMPHH! HHHH!"

Kepala Luhan tertarik kebelakang karena refleks menahan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya, otaknya buyar pandangannya membayang. Ia sudah pasrah, sepintar-pintarnya Luhan dan secekatan apapun Luhan, ia tidak berdaya di bawah Wu Sehun saat ini.

Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggangnya hingga menabrak prostat Luhan berulang kali membuatnya pemiliknya merinding gila.

"Ahhhhh _fuck!_ Tak ada salahnya bercinta dengan lawan, hahahahaha!" tawa Sehun puas.

Sehun berulang kali mengeluarkan cairan putih itu di dalam Luhan membuat Luhan merasakan hangat menjalar di daerah perut dan lubang tersebut. Sementara dinding sempit itu terus meremas barang privasi milik Sehun yang kian membuat benda tersebut kembali tegak dan klimaks berulang kali.

Puas menusuk Luhan dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, ia membuka ikatan Luhan dengan pisau dan kain lusuh di mulutnya lalu menyeret Luhan ke satu ruangan terang dimana terdapat tempat tidur berukuran besar. Ia meletakkan Luhan disana dan merantai kedua kakinya agar tidak kabur saat ia sadar nanti.

"Tak ada salahnya punya budak sex." Ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Luhan disana.

.

.

END

.

.

Akhir kata, RnR? Oyaaaa. Btw, saya minta pendapat kalian semua. Meurut kalian, ff yang enaknya dilanjutin duluan yang mana? Black Riding Hood, Ano waiter, atau Humanoid? Mohon sarannya ya, terima kasih!


End file.
